Misty Angelina Darka
"real prinesses don't let them selfs get kiddnap they fight!"~ Misty Darka LLY Misty Angelina Darka(OOT(ZG&HL )) Misty Boi: :she basically an tomboyish Princess that cares about others but time to time misty donst follow the rules of royaltiy that much .years ago so she was founded by a knight of hyrule name nathan he took her in while misty father was in a comma so she mosty rasie in hyrule and she be a wanderer with her teacher. After 7 long years, the lost Princess from the land of SkullHeart was found out by the ex- kidnapper. During the civil war in Hyrule, it seemed to affect the land of SkullHeart, kidnapping the young princess from her Kingdom, and possibly taking her and hiding her in Hyrule. Once the civil war came to an end, the Sheikahs from The Princess seemed to escape from their hands, but she doesn't remember exactly what really happened after she got hit on the head that one time.so she was founded by a knight of hyrule name nathan he took her in while misty father was in a comma so she mosty rasie in hyrule and she be a wanderer with her teacher. SkullHeart sent an Still-In-Training Sheikah to look out for her as her first assigned mission to fully become a Sheikah. The SkullHeart Sheikah would have troubles finding her with the fact she only has a badly hand drawn picture when she was young, and how would it make her remember the princess's memories, many years past. And yet she has met many friends plus she has met an ultra rare red fairy with orange wings from her youth. But, the fairy was a baby orphan fairy from an ancient city that was cursed. No great fairies, no fairies, nothing. Not one day later an young Misty found her & raise satie on her own. Afterwards, Satie was really grateful for what the young Skullian has done for her. After all these years, Misty and Satie became friends and partners. years later she found found out about her beeing the angel of hope due to her light magic she unlock her light magic atfer she gotten her membery back the Royal coins of SkullHeart so in order to get her memory back she must collect 150 royal coins. the coins has bits Misty Darka's memories in them so misty has to get them all to get her memories back. all the coins are in Hyrule. the darka sisters are tasked with collecting enough Royal Coins of SkullHeart to buy Misty's memorie back & new Abilities by destroying monsters, poes & evil masterminds by using her powers, including the ability to transform Misty's tunic into dresses for events & stuff. she has collceted them all. Personality & Hobbies she basically an tomboyish princess that cares about others, loves playing her guitar she loves drawing, some times her hair may change to black when shes very sick or very sad, when is in her heroine forum rarely she gets very mad if she provoked by someone that bullies her, she possesses an very bad temper that is like Link's & Yami yugi's combines you don't want to be around when she Mad. Appearance Angelina is an young adult but , is still in her teens she has light peach flawless skin and a perfect body with a pair of brilliant crimson and violet color eyes. her hair was a wild head of black and purple and, blonde bangs that danced around back & slide her head, as though she had tamed the lightning itself with the powers she wielded. her front bangs look an like link's blonde bangs . as for her main outfit she wears an pink tunic with white stripes at the bottom & white long undershirt along with black leather shorts .as for her legs white stocking with pink gutter belt with golden skull buckles on it with an pair of purple/violet boots. she wears purple/violet gloves to hide her birthmarks on her hands she offend wears an purple jacket with roll-up sleeves & has 3 black belt the top belt has an skull belt buckle on it. & ALWAYS wears an red bow with the triforce on the bow. & has an skull hair pin on the slide on her hair. but when she transform in to an princess.....she wear a royal dress along with a under tank & long armwarmer gloves with a shirt she mostly has a royal outfit like zelda but in another colors & to be more punkish. Magic & Abilities misty had to learn everything from both her father & her teacher from the skills to the sword & shield right down to fusing bombs to arrows or learning new Magic abilities. Like typical Skullian Misty have the ability to read minds or to heal herself or others. the Skullian can only attack monsters or evil beings in the skull or in the heart. It's in their nature. some odd reason some skullian may think that its an cruse, to others Skullians may think its an gift. but to misty & her father it might be an nightmare that they can't get out of. angel of hope their Legend speaks of a heroin denominated as the Angel of Hope; that, in dire times,will bring the land out of darkness. This heroin's legacy has been rumored to be passed down the kingdom's royal bloodline and no other.The heroin's choice of weapon is linked to the legend itself; a holy blade, forged of purest gold in the dying fires of the Eastern Star, Orientus; the wish of the star seeped into the fine metal, making it unyielding to any darkness that stood against its pure light. To be the beacon of hope against the wiles of evil. but no one has seen this Angel of hope. another legend said that only royal male members has have the power of Osiris but ,hower if the princes or kings dies while holding on to this power Osiris will chose the next prince. its the princes or kings job to protected the angel of hope. (the angel of hope bears some similarities to the hero of time in hyrule. but wear an pink tunic inseted of green, has magic powers & has an golden dawn sword . but the angel of hope legend is only in the land of skullheart but , travels to other lands that might need the angel of hope help. only the female members SkullHeart royal family can do this. meaning it was mostly for the 2nd princess , 3rd princess or even royal female knights of skullheart where the ones but, its only rare for the 1st princess to become the Angel of Hope. but in LLY the tile would change .) Princess Angelina Darka(TP(HL)) since there no called on TP roleplay in this one Misty is a princess who is will be the next angel of hope Misty Darka ((OOT) Lost times rp)(Reboot) Background Misty is the Daughter of a Chief who live in village with her sister she is a disciple of light as well they are noblemem, philanthropists they like to donate money to good causes To help the Knights of Hyrule feed the hungry and get people homes while she sold bakes goods outside the village , Misty was train under a the Guardians She some time like to misty some time like to go out of the village from time to time to find to draw some stuff what she see than she see she always carry her sketch book misty also has a rare red fariy with orage wings misty did took care of this fariy when it was still a baby . same trades different story it is possalbe that both Mistys has the same personalty but due to the changes Misty was copyed & went back to drawing board to fit in a new story how ever this time misty will be a princess again but this time she will have to learn the truth for herself but she be still live with her father who hes is secretly the duke of the Skullians (due to he has a brother who is the pharaoh of the skullians)but he don't like beening called that so its goig to be a royal secret that they have to keep from the village and in hyrule (LLY) Misty who is the 2nd princess of the modern Hyrule. who happen to be very skill-fulled & might be the only Skullian in Hyrule. more info later.. Voice for Misty Miranda Cosgrove would be the right pick for misty voice Misty love with Seto Kaiba? (before the change of LLY 2k12 or 2k13) this only happen like a 4 years ago when Misty love setokaiba since they were both rich due to the changes of Misty becoming more like a tomboyish princess & the fact she royaltiy in LLY it still unsure that she broke up with him at one time & never became lovers but in my case i thoght it wanst selling out as much . so I change it when they are starting out friends maybe as roommates later on. non LLY rps more info later... Theme if they had one mistys has a few themes *Kenichiro Nishihara - Fly With The Wind *Chicago beatdown Tim Ziesmer aka bad teacher theme *SandStorm Darude *Children of the Sandstorm ( Darka sisters theme) *Cherryboy Riot Part 2 (psg) *Nelly Furtado - Turn Off The Light (remixed) *FLCL soundtrack -Come Down- ( her anger theme (HY)/ group randomness or a gruop arguement( LLY)) *Lorde - Royals ( Instrumental/ full verson) *babymetal -gimme chocolate (for Relam of Hylia) Etymology the name Misty is It is of Old English origin, and the meaning of Misty is "mist". A name from nature. for Angelina means "angel" & they are messers of god .Angels are supposed to be the protectors of innocents from demons and other evils. Judging by the behavior of any angel , it seems that Angels (as opposed Demons) promote chaos, but also freedom. This should be taken with a grain of salt, though. lastly Darka is used mostly inCzechand its language of origin is Old Persian. Darka is a diminutive form of the Czech name Darie as well as a diminutive form of the English, German, Italian, Polish, Romanian, and Russian name Daria. Trivia #Misty's 1st name was sort of base off from pok'e mon. #she look alot like Blossom from the power puff girls with her pink tunic& the red bow on. #she bears physical similarities to Zelda mostly. but her hair & eyes are like link/yami yugi mix. #She the only LLY character that never been in the dark relam (shadow relam) #some people has nickname her as "pink link" even know she not even link even know she dress that way. #she the one of the recurring role play characters on Gaiaonline (OOC) & Second Life (RP) that is play by LinkandLink. Category:LLY chatcers Category:Skullian Category:Hylian Category:Human Category:Royalty Category:Brotherhood of LLY